Secrets
by superfondue
Summary: Sometimes everyone shares the same secrets. Takeda and Cassie. ONE SHOT.
"Hey, Cass." Cassandra Cage turned around to see her teammate Takeda greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, hi." She greeted back.

They just finished training and Kung Jin and Jacqui Briggs went home immediately. It was just him and Cassie alone in the training grounds.

The heat was cooking them. Their last training was very cold. Subzero had them trapped in his ice and their goal is to getout or else they will fail the test.

The training started by pair.

Jacqui and Cassie went first and it took them almost two hours before breaking free from the ice trap. Why? Let's say they got into a cat fight.

Kung Jin and Takeda only took half an hour much to the girls' disappointment.

The next one was the four of them. It took them an hour because of Cassie and Jacqui's continues bickering. It got nasty than the first one. Jin was annoyed at them and even yelled at them to shut up.

The next pair is Kung Jin and Jacqui. Tired and cold they took almost three hours and Subzero almost took them out but they did succeed it. Jacqui got hypothermia while Jin only got a cold. Jax had to run her daughter to the medic.

Next one is Takeda and Cassie.

Cassie was cold, sleepy and tired as hell as she might call it. She was shivering and pale. She looked at Takeda and he doesn't even look cold at all.

"H-hey. Wh-y aren't- y-ou co-ld?" She asked shivering.

She needed to past this test. First, it was embarrassing if she passed out. Second, she and Jacqui had a deal. Third, both of her parents were watching her. She couldn't just mess up and fail this stupid test. Yesterday was heat and now it was cold. Cassie wonder what kind of training they will get tomorrow. She needed a rest. Maybe a test of "The longest sleep in the four" will do and she would surely win it without breaking a nail or sweat.

"I'm not thinking about the cold. That's why I can survive earlier." He said as he rubbed his sides.

He looked at Cassie. She's already pale and he had to scoot over her.

"Stop thinking about it." He said.

Cassie breathed and hugged herself tightly, "I'-m tr-ying." She said.

"Let's push this ice by putting our weight on it. Got it?" He said as he readied himself.

"The hel-l wit-h it! Le-t's get goin-g." Even cold this girl still has an attitude, He thought. He tried to compare her to the other girls and he concluded that she's not like them. She's strong and he knew it.

"On the count of three." He said and Cassie glared at him.

"Don't count! Let's just get out!" She yelled on his ear and he winced.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes.

They pushed the ice and smirked when they heard it crack. They pushed all of their bodyweight until the ice fell and cracked releasing them both. They coughed and Cassie released a sharp exhale and shouted "Caged."

"One hour and a half? Not bad." Johnny Cage clapped his hands and helped his daughter up. He was his daughter. She was truly a Cage and she got her mother's strong will.

And rage issues.

"Seriously, dad?" Cassie said. The heat stared to warm her up and she liked it. She took her bottle of water and emptied it.

"You should be proud of it! Jin and Jacqui took like three hours and they got themselves sick." Cassie looked at her father.

She smirked and praised herself.

"Stop feeding her ego Cage just like how you feed yours." She turned around to see her mother.

Sonya Blade.

"Hey, mom. Did you see that?" Cassie said with pride. She wanted to hear mother that she's proud of her.

"You're just like your father." Sonya sighed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cassie replied, smirking.

"Just proved my point." She excused herself and Johnny. Subzero went back to work and Cassie was annoyed.

Where's the "I'm so proud of you" speech? She should stop expecting things.

"And now she wants to talk to me. Alone." Johnny said and Sonya glared at him.

It sucks that they're not together anymore. Cassie hoped that they will heal up but that hope was lost. She can see no reason why they should be together again.

"Hey, Cass." She turned around to see Takeda.

"Oh, hi." She greeted back.

He sat on one of the benches. The heat surely helped the cold to go away and now it's getting on his skin. Cassie removed her bun and had her hair down. Takeda had to look. He hasn't seen Cassie's hair down before and it was beautiful.

He finds it weird that he likes her undercut.

"Nice hair." He gulped. He's not used to talking to girls let alone his teammates.

Cassie gave him a look.

"Don't know how to talk to girl, do you?" She smirked.

Takeda didn't answer as he was biting his tongue.

"You have nice hair too by the way." She added.

"Thanks?"

Cassie sat next to him and much to her annoyance he moved a little.

"I'm not Mileena. I don't bite." She said.

Takeda glanced at her and chuckled. One of his favorite hobby is to annoy the young Cage.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." He said without thinking.

"Never got the bitchslap before?" Cassie replied.

Yay! Way to fuck himself. Takeda mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he forgot that this girl is sassy, sarcastic and feisty.

He remember Jacqui saying, "She's the true definition of a bitch."

There was a pregnant silence.

Takeda just admired the training grounds. He loves the equipments here and this was his sanctuary next to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Cassie was exploding.

It was just her and Takeda alone. She can hear her mom and dad bickering about the usual things. She can hear everyone's busyness.

And she can also hear his breathing.

"How many guys have you dated?"

That shocked Cassie. That was definitely the shocking ice breaker she received. What made it more shocking is that it came from her teammate.

She sighed and gave a mocking smirk; one of the Cage smirks. She got it from her dad of course.

"This year? Six? Seven?" She answered. She trusted her peripheral vision and almost laughed at his expression.

Sonya hated that she got most of her dad's old bad habits. Dating like it's nothing is one of those. Johnny used to date a lot girls before he met Sonya and even have a wife before her. He even dated some women after their divorce but they easily went away because of Cassie.

First of all, it seems wrong that you're dating someone with a daughter and Second, Cassie sharp tongued them all.

She stared dating when she turned fifteen. What almost killed her mother is that she dated three guys already in just two months.

She doesn't like to see that her daughter is the girl version of her ex-husband.

"Wow." Was his only response.

Takeda can't believe that she's proud of it. Or is she? Who knows.

"How about you?" She asked.

He just shrugged. He adjusted his position and went a little bit closer to Cassie. Cassie went red but thanks to her hair it was hidden.

"I never dated anyone." He admitted.

Cassie laughed.

"What's so funny Cage?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

The young Cage stopped laughing and went to fix her hair into its usual style.

"I thought you have at least dated one or two girls." She said.

He's still raising his eyebrow and she scrunched her forehead.

"Now, what?" Cassie said.

"Nothing." He replied.

There's another silence. Both of them were thinking about things. It took them like two minutes before Cassie spoke.

"Tell me a secret." She said in a demanding yet soft tone.

She wants him to her a secret? This girl is so unpredictable. He should start noting things.

"Why not?" He replied.

Takeda breathed in and out. He's going to tell his biggest secret that not even his father, Kenshi and his bestfriend, Kung Jin knew.

"I like someone." He said softly.

His eyes narrowed when Cassie jumped from her seat and pointed her index finger at him. She was grinning like mad and she looks like a patient who escaped from the asylum.

"I KNEW IT!" She shouted in joy and success. Just like she won an award.

"Calm down Cassie!" He said and held her back to her seat.

It's just like Raiden attacked him when he touched her. Cassie felt the same and her grin fell. She regained herself immediately and faked a cough.

"I knew it! I knew it all along that you like Jacqui!" She grinned.

Wait, what?! Takeda was now confused.

Cassie smirked.

"You can't outsmart a Cage, you know?" She started laughing like she just escaped from the asylum.

Oh, for the love of Elder Gods somebody throw him into the Neatherrealms. He wanted to revive Shinnok and punch the bastard over and over and over again.

Most of all, somebody give this girl's favorite bubblegum back.

"I don't." He said in a serious tone.

She raised her middle finger and tapped it onto his chest.

"Don't lie to me mister."

Takeda rolled his eyes. This girl is stubborn. Tsk.

"No."

He can't believe it that she forgot the thing that happened all along.

 **FLASHBACK**.

 _Last week on Australia._

 _Cassie's team was on a mission to spy on Kano and the Black Dragons._

 _This was their third day on Australia and they still haven't got any news on him and his organization._

 _Their team split up. Today they're going to blend in to the crowd. Kano's men were hunting them down. Takeda and Cassie were at the mall. Jacqui and Jin were nowhere in sight._

 _She saw one of his men on their right and two in the left. She held Takeda's hand and told him to prepare._

 _He knew what's happening. They're now in front of the mall's elevator waiting. Kano's men were on their side._

 _'Shit.' Cassie cursed on her mind._

 _The elevator opened and they entered it to avoid suspicions. His men followed._

 _"Damn those motherfuckers. I'm supposed to be on vacation if it weren't for those brats."_

 _Cassie and Takeda were wearing normal civilian clothing. Takeda had his hair in style much to his annoyance. He promised that after this nobody's going to touch his hair especially the blonde girl on his right._

 _The elevator went down and opened. They almost shit themselves when more of his men came._

 _Cassie turned him around and looked at his eyes. She mouthed a sorry and smashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened and he doesn't have any time to react and he closed his eyes. He held her and kissed back._

 _"Ugh. Teenagers these days." They heard one said._

 _She pushed him away when they exited the elevator. From the fourth floor to the parking lot. That was a long kiss._

 _He was about to say something but she pressed her finger on his lips._

 _"Just shut up."_

 _That was his first kiss._

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Cassie remember our last mission?" He asked.

"In Australia?" Cassie was confused of him bringing up this topic.

"Yeah, why?" She added.

"Remember when Kano's men were chasing us in the mall?"

"Yes." She said getting more confused.

"The elevator?" He asked locking eyes with her.

She's not flinching and his hands are already sweating. He blamed the heat for it.

"Let me tell you a secret."

"I liked the kiss." Cassie's eyes widened.

How can she forget about that? She was embarrassed about it and avoided him for days. She even told Jacqui of what happened and her bestfriend just laughed at her ass. And now Cassie can't blackmail Jacqui anymore if she tries to. Good heavens, why?

"Can I tell you a secret again?" She said.

"Sure."

"I want more." She smiled and he smiled back. Pulling her face inches to his; he said, "Why not?"

 **Meanwhile** ,

"You didn't tell me that our daughter has a new boyfriend." Sonya said emphasising the word 'boyfriend'.

Johnny smirked and put his arm around her. He was expecting her to punch him but she didn't.

"You're supposed to know her girly things." He chuckled.

"She's just like your old self." She said not bothering his arm around her.

"Old self? What do you mean by that?" Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Johnny." She replied as she looked at her daughter laughing with Kenshi's son.

Johnny smiled, "You hear that Cass? She called me Johnny."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first attempt to write a Mortal Kombat fanfic. I love the game so much and I find myself weird for loving the fatalities.

Cassie Cage is definitely my favorite 3 She's sassy and rude in a fun way. I mean, who doesn't love the Cage Family? Btw, Sonya and Johnny's divorce did put some thrill on the MK story. Don't forget those genes! Damn.

AND sorry for non-shippers! Don't hate me for it. I just like to write things that's on my head. I love shipping non-canon couples. Do you?

Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Okay? *laughs*


End file.
